


Freedom on a horse

by kinglyace



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinglyace/pseuds/kinglyace
Summary: For a few glorious minutes, he was not Link, but simply a creature running wild with no care in the world.





	Freedom on a horse

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabble I typed up a while ago. Mostly I just wanted to try and translate the feeling of freedom and euphoria of riding a horse thru Link

            The gentle hills in the valley below glistened, shining with dew as the dawn sun broke over the horizon. Warm rays of orange and gold light spilled forth, cutting through the crown of leafy trees to cast a spotted pattern of shadow across the forest floor. The soft footfalls of deer emerging from their nesting place was muffled beneath the undergrowth, only given away by the occasional snap of twig or crunch of stray leaf. A gentle wind began to pick up, ghosting down from the tall mountains surrounding the valley and carrying with it the scent of rain. Birds began to sing, their colorful little bodies darting between branches with ease to spread their joy as the sun climbed higher in the sky above Link.

            He let the reigns goes slack in his fingers, feeling his steed slow her pace to a gentle walk. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back just far enough to let the sun warm his face. The ache of riding so long in the saddle melted from his body as he emerged from the close woods and onto the open road. Oh, how Link loved the sun and the light it shone upon the post-apocalyptic beauty of Hyrule around him. Even here, on the beaten road from Hateno to Kakariko, he could not miss the slow reclamation of nature over the destruction wrought 100 years ago.

He straightened in the saddle and opened his eyes, urging his horse into a gentle lope. He grinned as his body settled, muscles tensing in a familiar way as his horse took off. The sound of hoof beats against packed dirt made his chest thrum with familiar excitement, the wind gently sweeping his hair back as they sped down the road.

            They passed the remains of several Guardians and a few houses, overtaken with vines and moss. They almost looked natural now, no longer jutting black skeletons against the greenery.

            They turned the bend and Link leaned forward, nudging his horse even faster. His stomach clenched with thrill as she responded in kind, throwing her head and whinnying softly. Her mane whipped him in the face as she burst into a gallop, but he paid it no mind. There was nothing but the road and his heart beating in his ears, the feel of his muscles burning as he clung to his horse while she ran on. The world was a blur around him, melting away into a splash of colors and sound escaped him.

            They ran and ran until finally his horse could no longer run, chest heaving with every breath as she came to a slow trudge. Link felt himself out of breath, leaning against her beck and patting her sweaty hide in thanks. His hair was wind-blown beyond recognition and there was sweat plastering his shirt to his back but he hardly cared.

            For a few glorious minutes, he was not Link, but simply a creature running wild with no care in the world.


End file.
